twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Denali coven
The Denali Coven is a vampire coven that consists of Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, and Garrett. The Denalis are some of the only vegetarian vampires in the world, along with the Cullen Family. They are also very close to the Cullens, being some of the Cullens most loyal allies and considering themselves family. The Denali Coven is located in Denali, Alaska so that it's members can live alongside humans without too much trouble. History Originally, the coven consisted of Sasha and her "daughters": Tanya, Kate and Irina. At an unknown time, Sasha also secretly created an immortal child, Vasilii. When the Volturi found out about this, they came to kill the child and the entire coven, but only killed Vasilii and Sasha, since the others knew nothing about the child. At some point, the vampires Carmen and Eleazar found the three sisters and stayed with them, eventually assuming leadership of the coven. Also at an unknown time, they met the Cullen family, and the two covens became staunch allies and close friends. Tanya developed romantic feelings for one of them: Edward Cullen. But Edward did not reciprocate her feelings, and turned her down in a gentlemanly maner. A vampire named Laurent eventually came to stay with the Denalies. Laurent had resently left a coven of non-vegetarian vampires, and was looking to change his life. He and Irina fell in love. At one point, however, he returned to Forks and hunted Bella Swan, Edward's lover. However, a pack of werewolves, who the Cullens happened to have a treaty with, killed him before he could reach Bella. A little under a year later, the Cullens called for aid from the Denalies. Victoria, another vampire, was creating an army of newborns to destroy the Cullens and kill Bella. The Denalies agreed to help them, if they could avenge Laurent's death by wiping out the werewolf pack. Carlisle refused to allow that, and the Denalies abandoned their long-time friends. The Cullens were forced to form an alliance with the werewolves instead, and successfully killed Victoria and destroyed her army. The Denalies felt terrible about abandoning the Cullens. Soon after the battle, the Denalis, except Irina, attended Bella and Edward's wedding. Soon after that, Irina decided to visit the Cullens and finally make peace with them about Laurent's death. When she arrived in Forks, however, she saw Bella hunting with her werewolf friend Jacob Black and what appeared to be an immortal child. Remembering Sasha's fate, and her anger at the Cullens for not avenging Laurent's death, she went to the Volturi and reported the Cullens. The rest of the Denalies were once again called upon by the Cullens for aid. Renesmee, the child Irina had seen, was really Bella and Edward's hybrid daughter. The Denalies, after some persuasion, agreed to testify this for the Cullens against the Volturi. When the Volturi arrived, Irina realized she had been wrong. After admitting this, Caius had her killed to try to provoke a fight. His efforts failed, and the Volturi departed after Aro decided Renesmee was not a threat. The remaining Denalies returned home after the confrontation. Members * Tanya * Kate * Carmen * Eleazar * Garrett Former Members * Irina (killed by Volturi for lying about Renesmee Cullen) * Laurent (killed by werewolves) * Vasilii (killed by Volturi for being an immortal child) * Sasha (killed by Volturi for creating Vasilii) Category:Denali Coven Category:Vampires Category:Covens